Minimally-invasive medical procedures have become commonplace. In a typical minimally-invasive procedure, access to an internal site is effected through one or more small portals (e.g., a natural body orifice, a small incision in the skin, etc.). A scope (e.g., a colonoscope, an arthroscope, an endoscope, etc.) is inserted through a portal so as to provide visualization of the internal site, and then one or more medical instruments are inserted, either through the same portal (e.g., via an internal channel in the scope) or through another portal, so that the medical instruments can be used to carry out a procedure at the internal site under the visualization provided by the scope.
In many cases the internal site may be difficult to reach due to anatomical constraints, equipment limitations, etc. By way of example but not limitation, in many situations it may be desirable for a medical instrument to be advanced to the internal site through an internal channel of a scope, or for a medical instrument to be advanced to the internal site alongside the scope, and then bent (e.g., along a short radius) so as to enter the visual field of the scope, so that the desired procedure is carried out under the visualization provided by the scope. And in many cases, the path along which the medical instrument needs to be advanced may be tortuous (e.g., endoluminally within the colon). In this situation, it is necessary for the medical instrument to be highly flexible, capable of articulating with a range of different motions, and configured for precise control, while being operated (e.g., along a tortuous path) from only the handle end (i.e., the proximal end) of the medical instrument. In practice, this is extremely difficult to achieve.
The present invention is intended to provide a novel medical instrument capable of such function.